The story in KSHS
by Kisasa Kaguya
Summary: Hari pertama di KSHS/ Chapter 2 UPDATE/ bad sumarry/ genre dan rated mungkin gak cocok/ judul juga gak nyambung/ OOC/ banyak typo bertaburan/ RnR plise?
1. Chapter 1

Author:Halo semua! *dadah-dadah GaJe* Aku Author baru disini,maaf kaalu banyak typo,abal,aneh,penjelasannya jurang,genre/judul gak cocok DLL... Fic ini juga OOC untuk... nanti juga tau

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:T **Untuk berjaga-jaga**  
**

**Warning:Banyak Typo,abal,aneh,OOC,penjelasannya kurang,genre/judul gak cocok  
**

**Happy Reading Mina! ^^**

* * *

_The Story in KSHS_

Di Konoha City kota yang ramai saat pagi,siang dan sore tapi tenang di malam hari. Terlihat dua orang perempuan sedang berada di balkon apartemen lantai 21.

"Huah! Rasanya kita sudah lama sekai tidak kesini yah!" Seru seorang perempuan berambut coklat dicepol.

"Yah... Rasanya memang sudah sangat lama." Kata seorang perempuan berambut indigo tersenyum sinis.

"Oh,ayolah nikmati saja pemandangan ini."

"Aku sedang menikmatinya."

"Yah,terserah kau lah. Aku mau tidur. Hoahem..."

"Kau duluan."

"So Okay."

_'Konoha...'_

* * *

Keesokan Harinya

"Hoi teme! Tunggu aku!" Seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning acak-acakan bernama Namikaze Naruto,sambil berlari mengejar pemuda didepannya.

"Ck,cepatlah dobe kita hampir telat." Balas pemuda berambut pantat ayam berwarna biru bernama Uchiha Sasuke,sambil berlari dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku tak bisa berlari cepat lagi baka teme!"

"Inikan gara-gara kau kesiangan!"

"Tapi bukankah biasanya kau membawa mobil kebangganmu?!"

"Mobil ku kan di servis gara-gara kau pakai dan menabrak pohon!"

"Oh,iya aku lupa ehehe" Kata Nauto dengan senyum 5 jari kebanggaannya.

"Baka Dobe!"

"Baka Teme!"

Mari kita biarkan saja kedua sahaba sejoli(?) yang sedang mengobrol dengan akur.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Konoha Senior High School

"Gawat teme! Gerbangnya sudah ditutup"

"Kalau begitu kita harus pakai cara itu kan?" Kata Sasuke dengan senyum manis #plak Ehem-ralat: dengan senyum mengerikannya. Naruto meneguk ludah karna rencanannya bisa dibilang sangat mengerikan.

"Hiah!"

"Ck,diamlah dobe,nanti kita ketauan."

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan teme! Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?" Kata Naruto.

Untuk sekedar info! Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di lantai 3 gedung KSHS dan berusaha mencapai kelas mereka. Kelas 2-D

"Hei,Lee!" Bisik Sasuke kepada seorang yang berpakaian hijau dari baju sampe celana(?),berambut bob,dan mempunyai alis yang tebal yang duduk di pinggir jendela bernama Rock Lee.

"Ng? Heh? Sasuke? Naruto? Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu?"

"A-akan le-lebih baik ka-kalau kau se-segera mem-membukakan je-jendela ini." Kata Naruto gemetaran.

"Hah? Oh,okay! Baiklah!" Kata Lee sambil membukakan jendela.

"Huah! Akhirnya selamat." Kata Naruto.

"Ng? Anko-sensei belum datang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ada murid baru. Jadi wajar Anko-sensei belum datang." Jawab pemuda berambut coklat panjang bernama Hyuuga Neji.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat dan bertato segitiga terbalik bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Nanti juga kau tau." Kata Neji dan segera berlalu ketempat duduknya.

"Ada apa dengannya Lee?" Tanya Kiba ke Lee.

"Mana kutau." Jawab Lee mengedikan bahunya.

"Lee,Kiba,Sasuke,Naruto! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?! Cepat kembali ke bangku kallian masing-masing!" Kata (baca:bentak) Anko-sensei yang datang tak diundang,pulang diantar Kakashi-sensei(?) Kepada 4 pemuda yang berbincang-bincang.

"Ba-baik sensei!" kata mereka serempak berlalu ke tempat masing-masing.

Anko-sensei masuk diikuti 2 orang perempuan. Yang satu berambut coklat dicepol,dan satunya lagi panjang terurai berwarna indigo.

"Baik anak-anak mereka adalah teman baru kalian!" Kata Anko-sensei tersenyum manis semanis permen yang author inginkan(?). Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para murid,ada yang kagum,merasa ingin berkenalan,merasa bisa jadi teman,merasa ingin membunuh(?) DSB

"Halo semuanya! Namaku Ichikawa Tenten. Salam kenal!" Kata perempuan berambut coklat dicepol tersenyum manis se-*Mei:Banyak bacod lo! Cepet lanjutin!*. Sebagian murid cowok terkagum-kagum dengan senyumnnya.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Mohon bantuannya." Kata perempuan dengan rambut indigo panjang terurai dengan wajah dan suara datar. Terdengar bisik-bisik yang lebih ramai dari pada saat Tenten memperkenalkann diri. Karna selain cantik dia juga seorang 'Hyuuga' sekali lagi 'Hyuuga'! Perusahaan terbaik di Japan setelah Uchiha corporation. Sedangkan para murid cowok melirik Neji. Sedangkan Kiba,Lee,Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti apa maksud Neji tadi.

**"DIAM! Kalau kalian berisik, kalian akan kuberi 500 soal dan harus dikumpulkan besok!" **

**Jleb  
**

Semua murid pun bungkam seketika, siapa juga yang mau diberi 500 soal dan harus dikumpulkan besok?! Apa lagi yang memberi soal adalah Anko-sensei maka pasti harus ditulis caranya yang sangat super duper panjang. Kira-kira begitulah isi otak murid-murid kelas 2-D.

"Bagus. Beginikan lebih bagus. **Hei kau bangun nanas busuk!**" Bentak Anko-sensei kepada seorang murid yang sedang asyik tertidur di bangkunya yang dapat diketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru sambil melemparkan penghapus ke kepalanya yang bagaikan nanas busuk *dihajar Shika*.

"Aduh... Sakit sensei." Keluhnya.

"Salahmu tau! Walau kau sudah mengerti materinya,tapi kamu harus tetap memperhatikan mengerti?!" Bentak Anko-sensei sambil mempersiapkan penghapus berikutnya.

"Baiklah Ichiwaka-san dan Hyuuga-san,silakan duduk dibelakang Naruto." Perintah Anko-sensei. Teten dan Hinata segera berlalu ke tempat duduk barunya.

**TBC...**

* * *

Author:YEY~ Prolog nya selesai! *nari-nari GaJe*

Nei:YEY~ *ikutan nari GaJe*

Ryu:*sweatdrop* Jadi yang OOC itu Hinata?

Author:Iya~ *masih nari GaJe*

Mei:Ada pesan "Maaf kalau fic ini GaJe,Abal,aneh,banyak Typo bertebaran,ada kemiripan DLL... Bila berkenan silakan **REEVIEW"  
**"Saia juga butuh masukan dari anda sekalian,apa lgi saran genre dan judul,karna saia lemah akan hal itu."

Author&Nei: **REVIEW YA MINA**


	2. Chapter 2

Author:Halo semuanya! *dadah-dadah Gaje*

Mei:Emang ada yang berharap kau ada?

Author: *pundung*

Ryu:Nei,balas review untuk yang gak login

Nei:Siap!

* * *

**Dey chan  
**

Benarkah? Humor? Akan dipertimbangkan *Ryu:Mananya yang humor?*

Salam kenal juga Dey chan!

* * *

**Gisa**

Yah, Lumayan tak apa memang Sa-chan pemula :D

panjangin? Ehm- semoga saja ini panjang bagimu yah

* * *

Nei:Sudah. Maaf kalau penulisan namanya salah *mbungkuk-mbungkuk*

Mei:Ryu, Disclaimer, Warning, Rated! cepat!

Ryu:Cih

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:T **Untuk berjaga-jaga dan bisa menurun ke K+**  
**

******Warning:Banyak Typo, abal, aneh, OOC, penjelasannya kurang, genre/judul gak cocok**

******Happy Reading Minna!** ^^

* * *

_The Story In KSHS_

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulai saja ulangan Matematikanya." kata Anko-_sensei_ sambil membagikan lembar ulangan.

"APA?!" teriak murid kelas 2-D (minus Sasuke,Neji,Hinata,Tenten)

"Berisik! Bukankah kemarin sudah diumumkan bahwa akan ada ulangan matematika!" bentak Anko-sensei.

"_Sensei_! Saya mau bertanya." perempuan berambut pink mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya?! Ada apa Sakura?'

"Kan ada murid baru sensei, jadi mereka tidak tau ada ulangan matematika." Kata perempuan itu yang mendapat ide entah dari mana(?). Semua murid pun memberi tatapan _'Nice-Good'_.

"Tenang saja,kemarin saat mereka mendaftar sudah kubilang bahwa akan ada ulangan matematika saat mereka masuk. Jadi mereka pasti sudah belajar. Benarkan?"

"Benar-_sensei_." jawab Tenten dengan riangnya.

**JLEB**

Semua murid langsung gugup , gagap, megap-megap kaya Kisame kekurangan air(?).

"Dan yang mendapat nilai dibawah 5 akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan selama 2 jam." kata Anko-_sensei_ dengan senyum manis semanis permen yang mengerikan bagi para murid 2-D.

"Gila nih. Soalnya ngaco banget deh. Masa soalnya berapa hasil dari ½ X 1/5 =? Ngaco nih." kata Naruto yang dengan begonya bicara dengan volume yang cukup keras hingga terdengar Anko-sensei dan mendapat hadian pengahpus yang mendarat dengan kasar di kepalanya.

"Bego! Itu bukan soal ngaco lah! Itu kan udah diajarin kemarin! Gimana sih kamu ini?!" bentak Anko-_sensei_ dengan suksesnya muncrat ke Naruto. Naruto pun langsung mingkem gak banyak ngomong lagi.

Skip

Tet... Tet... Tet...

Bel KSHS berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat berbunyi.

"Baik anak-anak kumpulkan lembar jawaban. Dan Neji sebagai ketua kelas yang baik tolong antar murid baru itu berkeliling sekolah."

"Ba-"

"Gak perlu-_sensei_." Hinata menyela sebelum Neji menyelesaikan perkataannya. Neji mendeathglare Hinata, sedangkan Hinata cuek bebek, pura-pura gak tau.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah kalau begitu." Anko-_sensei_ berlalu ke ruang guru denga senyum mengerikan.

"Cih," Neji mendecak kesal dan berlalu ke luar kelas.

"Seperti dulu Hina-_chan_?" tanya Tenten setelah merapihkan buku-bukunya.

"Tidak juga." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis yang bahkan tidak disadari Tenten.

"Hey, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal." perempuan berambut pirang memukul pundak Tenten.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." kata perempuan berambut pink yang berada disebelah Ino.

"Salam kenal juga." Tenten menjabat tengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Salam kenal." Hinata berkata dengan datar dan cuek.

"Hey Saku! Minta bentomu dong." pinta Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja datang sambil bersujud(?) ke Sakura.

"Tidak! Minta saja ke Naruko." jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruko yang sedang membuka bentonya.

"Sudah. Tapi tidak boleh. Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaah." Naruto menangis sambil memohon-mohon ke pada Sakura.

_'Menjijikan.'_ batin Hinata dan Ino bersamaan.

"Berisik. Ini Naruto kau bawa saja bentoku ini." Ino memberikan bentonya kepada Naruto.

"Benarkah? Arigato Ino-chan~" Naruto menari dengan GaJenya.

"Hei _pig_, kenapa kau memberikan bentomu kepada Naruto?"

"Aduh _forehead_ aku ini kan sedang diet. Dan aku sudah sarapan, jadi untuk apa aku makan lagi kalau belum lapar? Aku juga tak ingin menjadi gemuk seperti seseorang." kata (baca:Sindir) Ino ke Sakura.

"Huh, kalau begitu. Hey Naruto! Ini bentoku untukmu saja!" kata Sakura yang merasa tersindir oleh Ino.

"Benarkah? Arigato Saku-chan~" Naruto kembali menari GaJe.

Di tempat anak cowok.

"Hey _guys_. Murid baru itu ngomong-ngomong cakep yah..." kata Kiba dengan mata lope-lope.

"Yang mana? kan ada 2." jawab Lee sambil menendang-nendang udara.

"Dua-duanya cakep deh... Tapi yang namanya Hinata lebih cakep."

"Lo gak selevel sama dia." komentar Naruto yang tetap asyik makan.

"Cih coment aja lo Nar. Gue mau coba PDKT sama dia ah." Kiba langsung ngacir ke Hinata yang lagi di deket pintu kelas.

"Hai." sapa Kiba.

"Apa aku menengenalmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh,Ehm... Mungkin tidak."

"Ya sudah." Hinata berlalu.

"Hei. Tungggu, karna itu aku mengajakmu berkenalan." Kiba menaarik tangan Hinata.

"Gak minat. Dan jangan pegang-pegang." jawab Hinata dan berlalu dari Kiba. Kiba cengo ditempat.

"UAPAH?! ADA PEREMPUAN YANG MENOLAK BERBICARA DENGAN INUZUKA KIBA?! COWOK TERGANTENG DI SEKOLAH INI?!" Kiba beteriak histeris.

"Jelas lebih gantengan Sasuke-kun dari pada lo!" Sakura melempar buku yang ada didekatnya ke Kiba sebelum pergi.

"Lebih keren Neji-kun~" para _fansgirl_ Neji yang lewat ikut memukakan pendapat.

"Jelas Sasori-kun yang paling ganteng~" para _fansgirl_ Sasori ikut berteriak.

"Memangnya ada perempuan _'waras'_ yang tidak menolak berbicara denganmu? Dan berhentilah berteriak, itu mengganggu tidurku." Shikamaru berkata yang _'Jleb'_ banget buat Kiba dan kembali ke alam mimpinya.

"Wkakakaka gue bilang apa? Lo gak selevel ama dia." Naruto katawa-ketiwi ngeliat penderitaan salah satu sohibnya itu.

"Wkakakaka rasain lo Kib." Lee ikutan ngakak bareng Naruto. Kiba dengan suksesnya pundung dipojokan.

Mari kita biarkan Kiba pundung meratapi nasibnya yang dibuat sengsara oleh author baru ini. Pindah lokasi.

Di kantin.

"Selamat datang anak-anak. Kalian mau memesan apa?" tanya Teuchi ramah.

"Aku pesan apa yah?" gumam Tenten bingung.

"Aku pesan sushi tanpa gingseng dan teh lemon yang tidak manis." kata Hinata.

"Aku pesan jus jeruk tanpa kulit." pesan Sakura.

"Aku jus apel yang tidak terlalu manis." kata Ino.

"Aku burger 2, sushi 3, pizza 2, kentaki 3, nasi goreng tanpa cabe 1, ramen rasa daging sapi 4, kopi susu 2 dan ice kopi 1.." kata Tenten dengan riang.

"Itu untukmu sendiri Tenten-_chan_?" tanya Ino _sweatdrop_ mendengar pesanan Tenten yanng cukup banyak. Tenten menggangguk.

"Apa kau tak khawatir akan gemuk?" tanya Sakura yang juga _sweatdrop_.

"Kenapa harus khawatir? Yang penting kan kenyang." jawab Tenten sambil menerima pesanannya.

"_Arigato jii-san_!" kata Tenten dibalas dengan anggukan sekaligus senyuman dari Teuchi.

"Itu ada tempat yang kosong." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk meja di pojokan kantin yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba, tapi sayanganya sudah dibersihkan oleh Ayame dan tempat itu menjadi bersih.

"Hinata-_chan_, Tenten-_chan_ kalian mau ikut eskul gak?" tanya Sakura saat mereka menikmati makanannya.

"Kalian ikut eskul Pecinta alam aja. Dijamin seru!" Ino promosi eskulnya.

"Ikutan eskul kesehatan aja atau _ cheerleders _*bener gak nulisnya?*" Sakura ikut promosi.

"Aku gak ikut eskul." kata Hinata singkat, padat, jelas, berisi(?).

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Malas." jawab Hinata singkat dan cukup jelas.

"Kalau kamu gimana Ten?" tanya Ino.

"Aku mau ikutan Karate atau Judo." jawab Tenten dengan mata yang _sparkling-sparkling_.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino heran.

"Karena bisa ngebantingin orang." Kata Tenten polos dan masih dengan mata yang _sparkling-sparkling_. Sakura dan Ino _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

**"SASORI-KUN~~~~~"** tiba-tiba terdengar suara histeris _fansgirl_ Sasori yang melihat idola mereka berjalan ke kantin bersama teman-teman segengnya.

**"NEJI-KUN~~~~"** Disusul dengan suara histeris _fansgirl_ Neji yang juga melihat Neji sedang memesan makanan dengan gaya yang menurut mereka _cool_.

"Ng? Yang berambut merah itu siapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Itu Akasuna Sasori dari kelas 3-C." Kata Ino. Tenten mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sedangkan Hinata tanpa disadari oleh Ino, Sakura dan Tenten memandang Sasori dengan tatapan sinis, dendam dan amarah.

"Dia aneh sekali." gumam Naruto yang melihat Hinata menatap Sasori dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa teme. Mungkin aku salah lihat." jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Hn. Ayo masuk kelas sebentar lagi bel." Sasuke beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

" . . . " Naruto tidak menjawab dan mengikuti Sasuke, kelihatannya sedang memikirkan apakah yang dilihatnya itu nyata atau tidak, juga memikirkan alasannya.

**TBC**

* * *

Author:Huft- Selesai juga

Mei:Sedikit lebih panjang dari kemarin

Ryu:Benar

Author:Aku masih bocah dan masih belum bayak mengerti tentang Fic, karna itu aku butuh bantuan dari semuanya. Terutama saran dan kritik itu sangat dibutuhkan.

Ryu:Apa lagi untuk Genre, judul dan rated

Author:Mohon Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, banyak typo, abal, aneh, ancur, ide pasaran yang dijual murah(?) dll

**MIND TO REVIEW PLISE?**


End file.
